Recuerdos Abducidos
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una simple invitación a una discoteca sumerge a Lotti en una pesadilla, en donde no sabe si creer en lo que dicen las personas a su alrededor, más si esta el hecho de que ella no recuerda nada de aquello...
1. La Invitación

**Aparezco por aquí con una historia muy crack, no me maten, esas son las cosas locas que salen de mi mente DX**

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece :3**

* * *

**RECUERDOS ABDUCIDOS**

**CAPITULO 01: LA INVITACIÓN**

* * *

Lotti por fin estaba en el instituto, las mismas caras de siempre, ciertamente era aburrido, nada cambiaba, sentía que se ahogaba en la rutina.

Abrió su casillero y sacó algunos libros, la siguiente clase era historia, el único atractivo de esa clase era – era…- por el pasillo iba pasando un chico de cabellos negros hasta la nuca, ojos violetas y mirada fría –oh Glen-sama ¡Buenos días! – dijo una chica que salió delante de Lotti – "bien, esto no es genial"- siempre era invadido por una cantidad alarmante de chicas, al menos lo veía y entretenía su vista.

Cerró su casillero de mala manera – Nee-chan – salió de la nada una chica de cabello caoba con una radiante sonrisa - ¡no me asustes así Lily! – dijo Lotti agarrándose de la pared – disculpa – dijo Lily moviendo los brazos nerviosamente – descuida – dijo casi en un suspiro - ¿qué querías? – preguntó la pelirosa.

Quería que me acompañaras a una fiesta – dijo Lily - ¿una fiesta? ¿A dónde?- cuestionaba mientras la miraba – es a una discoteca – Lotti se dio la vuelta caminando para su salón - ¡espera Lotti! ¡Déjame explicarte!- la agarró por la cintura - ¡necesito que me acompañes!

¿Y eso porque? –se volteó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, odiaba las discotecas por no decir que detestaba interactuar con las personas que visitaban esos lugares - ¡ya sé que odias bailar, solo irías de acompañante y ya! – Lotti lo pensó un momento, era viernes, no le apetecía mucho estar en casa – solo estaré una hora y no más – declaró más como una orden.

¡Perfecto! – dijo Lily sonriente – pasaré por ti a las 7 – salió dando saltos por ahí – oye…- no le había dicho el lugar exacto, debía informar a la ama de llaves debidamente, aunque en realidad no importara mucho – ah…da igual – caminó hacia el salón, con su cara habitual de aburrimiento.

Las horas pasaban, ya le ardían los ojos del sueño – ¡señorita Lotti no se duerma! – Lotti casi saltó en su puesto – "me atrapó" – pensaba nerviosa – no estaba durmiendo – el profesor la miró como quien no le cree – si no es así ¿puede decirme como estaba dividida la sociedad espartana? – "maldición", mejor hubiera aceptado el regaño, pensaba desesperadamente la respuesta.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa", era inútil no había nada que pudiera hacer, se concentrada todo lo que podía, hasta que su cabeza empezó a doler y por un momento no sintió peso en ella – "Espartiatas, periecos y llotas" - ¿eh? – estaba confundida pero repitió lo que había soltado su mente de repente – Espartiatas, periecos y llotas – el profesor parecía sorprendido – es correcto, siga así – el profesor se fue con su libro hacia el tablero nuevamente.

Qué raro, por un momento se sintió rara pero no le tomo importancia, regresó su vista hacia el frente, pero se topo con la mirada de un pelinegro que la observaba de reojo, ella se puso nerviosa y este regresó su vista al profesor – "miro acá" – pensaba feliz, aunque sentía que había algo raro, ya había contestado preguntas antes y el no la había ni mirado.

"naaahhh" – estaba pensándolo demasiado, ella no era ni especial y menos importante para captar su atención, mejor prestaba atención a la clase, era mejor que seguir destruyéndose a si misma mentalmente.

En una callejón de una calle no muy concurrida, un joven que caminaba sigilosamente, estaba vestido con un abrigo y lentes oscuros, su cabello rubio en una coleta resaltaba un poco, se recostó casualmente sobre una pared – tienes mi encargo – aparentemente habló a nadie en especial – por supuesto – una voz de ultratumba le contesto - ¿Dónde estará hoy? – preguntó el chico – dicen los rumores que cerrará un trato en una discoteca de la localidad, para crear una fachada.

¿Cuál será? – exigió el chico – te costara más dinero – el chico revolvió sus bolsillos y sacó un billete de 100 dólares - bien, así es más agradable hablar – una mano tomó el billete de la mano del rubio – Discoteca Chill Out – el rubio comenzó a caminar y entró a una minivan.

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE…**

El timbre sonó, avisando a Lotti que lo peor había llegado, bajo corriendo y estaba el ama de llaves en el recibidor – vengo por Lotti para ir a estudiar – mintió Lily tan tranquilamente.

Oh si ella te estaba esperando – dijo el ama de llaves con una sonrisa – "¡mentira!" – gritaba mentalmente Lotti, Lily tomó la mano de Lotti y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el auto – nos vemos Arandy – se despidió Lotti como pudo.

Entraron al auto las dos - ¿vas a ir así? – preguntó Lily – es un abrigo…- dijo Lotti mirando hacia otra parte molesta, se quitó el abrigo sonrojada – sigue siendo conservador – dijo Lily estrechando los ojos – bueno, pero pasa – dijo feliz.

Dime Lily ¿Por qué tanta insistencia para que vaya a esa discoteca? – la miró esperando una respuesta, Lily empezó a jugar con sus dedos apenada – quiero que conozcas a…mi novio – Lotti no creía lo que escuchaba - ¿en serio? ¿Pero porque ahí? - dijo Lotti.

Es que hoy dará una fiesta y me dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos y tu eres…bueno…la única – dijo Lily – jajajajajaja ok ya entendí, está bien trataré de ser agradable para no causarte problemas – dijo Lotti.

Ya casi estaban cerca del lugar – ahí es – dijo Lily, el carro se detuvo al llegar a la entrada, las dos se bajaron y entraron con el pase especial que tenía Lily, había un bullicio adentro, la gente bailaba, se besaban y más cosas que Lotti no quiso discernir.

¿Y dónde está el dichoso? – preguntó Lotti, ya tenía deseos de irse – déjame ver – Lily buscaba con la mirada, de repente las luces se apagaron - ¿están listos para el Show? - gritó un sujeto en el escenario que era iluminado con luces azules.

¡Lily! – no la veía, la había perdido de vista, la gente empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, impidiéndole que pasara fácilmente, piso mal y resbaló, ya estaba lista para recibir el golpe pero una mano la sostuvo – oye, no estorbes – dijo una voz, que le sonó algo extraña, levanto la vista y se encontró con una rubia que tenía un vestido rojo pero bien rockero, le dio algo de envidia lo bien que se veía – no estorbo, me caí – dijo molesta Lotti – pero gracias – la rubia la ayudo a levantarse.

Lo que sea – la rubia siguió su camino, la luz se prendió otra vez – esa Lily ¿dónde estará? – ya se estaba fastidiando, vio a alguien parecida a ella salir por una puerta de emergencia junto con unos hombres, le dio mala espina e inmediatamente los siguió.

Vio que se dirigieron al callejón, iban tres hombres de negro y un chico de cabello gris que llevaba lentes negros - ¡qué bueno es verte! – Lily saltó a los brazos de él, Lotti observaba todo desde lejos – "¿así que ese es el novio?" – a primera vista no le agradaba mucho, aunque su opinión de la mayoría de los hombres que no fuera Glen era la misma – "no quiero ser otra violinista" – caminó de nuevo hacía la calle, esperaría en el auto, no le apetecía entrar de nuevo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó dos disparos - ¡Lily! – dijo Lotti regresando por donde había venido, cuando llegó pudo ver que el tipo de cabello gris sostenía el arma, solo podía ver las piernas de Lily en el suelo, las lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso - ¡Lil-! – Alguien le tapó la boca – no puedo dejar que te metas – dijo una voz, su vista se nublo hasta que todo fue sombras.

El ruido de un despertador se escuchó, Lotti se levanto asustada - ¡Lily! – casi llorando miró por todas partes, estaba en su habitación aparentemente, corrió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y marcó – Buenos días ¿con quien desea hablar? – Lotti casi le da algo - ¿Lily?¿eres tú? – del otro lado se sintió un breve silencio – sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede nee-san? – decía Lily confundida – ehh… - no podía decirle que había visto que la habían asesinado – nada, es que…tuve una pesadilla – trató Lotti de excusarse - ¿otra más? – dijo Lily sorprendida.

¿Otra? – no recordaba haberle dicho nada, más no recordaba haber tenido otras además de esa – si, hace una semana que colapsaste, mejor descansa, me estas preocupando – Lotti no entendía nada - ¿una semana? – Lily parecía confundida – si, después que estudiamos demasiado esa noche te desmayaste y te llevamos al hospital, el doctor dijo que descansaras, así que te ordeno que regreses a tu cama, en la tarde pasaré por tu casa a llevarte los apuntes – Lotti estaba en shock.

Oh no mi mama me llama, tengo que colgar, nos vemos…más tarde – la llamada se cortó - ¿qué está pasando? – le dolía la cabeza - ¿había sido todo un sueño?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es el comienzo de una loca historia, ¿Lotti estará volviéndose loca?, nadie lo sabe…**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Sospechas

**Después de andar desaparecida y desatender a este fic, regreso de las sombras :D**

* * *

**RECUERDOS ABDUCIDOS**

**CAPITULO 02: SOSPECHAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

El ruido de un despertador se escuchó, Lotti se levanto asustada - ¡Lily! – casi llorando miró por todas partes, estaba en su habitación aparentemente, corrió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y marcó – Buenos días ¿con quien desea hablar? – Lotti casi le da algo - ¿Lily?¿eres tú? – del otro lado se sintió un breve silencio – sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede nee-san? – decía Lily confundida – ehh… - no podía decirle que había visto que la habían asesinado – nada, es que…tuve una pesadilla – trató Lotti de excusarse - ¿otra más? – dijo Lily sorprendida.

¿Otra? – no recordaba haberle dicho nada, más no recordaba haber tenido otras además de esa – si, hace una semana que colapsaste, mejor descansa, me estas preocupando – Lotti no entendía nada - ¿una semana? – Lily parecía confundida – si, después que estudiamos demasiado esa noche te desmayaste y te llevamos al hospital, el doctor dijo que descansaras, así que te ordeno que regreses a tu cama, en la tarde pasaré por tu casa a llevarte los apuntes – Lotti estaba en shock.

Oh no mi mama me llama, tengo que colgar, nos vemos…más tarde – la llamada se cortó - ¿qué está pasando? – le dolía la cabeza - ¿había sido todo un sueño?

* * *

**AHORA**

Sentía que algo andaba mal aunque todo se viera de color de rosa, frente a ella estaba una persona que la noche anterior había visto que fue asesinada a balazos, corrección, la semana pasada, había perdido los recuerdos de hace una semana, todo el mundo le discutía que quizás era cosas del cansancio y el colapso que no recordaba haber tenido jamás.

El profesor pondrá prueba la próxima semana, así que debes leer todas estas páginas – dijo Lily ya despidiéndose – debo ir a prepararme para mi presentación mañana, que molesto – decía ella en su tono usual, ya empezaba a pensar que en realidad si había colapsado y que estaba perdiendo la cabeza – está bien, me pondré al corriente – dijo Lotti sonriendo, ya dejaría de pensar tonterías.

Lotti la llevó hasta la puerta pero en cuanto salió, vio que a Lily se le cayó algo pero cuando se lo iba a dar esta se había ido ya - ¿qué es esto? – era como una roca de un color verde muy oscuro – debe ser basura – subió a su cuarto y lo tiró por ahí.

Se fijó por la ventana - ¿madre? – era raro ver a su madre en casa en día de semanas que no fuera en la mañana, no le apetecía verla así que decidió encender la computadora para ver que había de nuevo por ahí – aburrido… - ya tenía media hora así, no había nada interesante, hasta que una noticia muy curiosa le llamó la atención – falla eléctrica en una discoteca, deja sin luz media manzana – le dio click al vinculo de la noticia, había sucedido una semana atrás, exactamente la noche que recordaba haber ido a la discoteca con Lily.

Discoteca Chill Out – dijo leyendo completamente sorprendida – ¡esa era la discoteca! – ahora estaba segura que lo que le había dicho Lily, era mentira pero no sabía ni se podía imaginar porque le estaba mintiendo.

La llamaré y le pediré explicaciones – dijo medio irritada tomando su celular violeta pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, algo le decía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, ya que se había inventado todo desde hace una semana – iré yo misma – dijo vistiéndose, tomó una falda y una camisa que encontró por ahí a mano.

Tomó por último su abrigo y salió sigilosamente para que su madre no la viera, vio que pasó caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaba con alguien que no alcanzaba a ver pero que ahora no le interesaba saber quién era, llegó a la puerta sin problemas y paró un taxi.

Luego de una hora, por fin estaba en frente de la dichosa discoteca, se encontraba completamente desolada, tocó una puerta pero nadie abrió, fue al callejón donde recuerda haber salido y la empujó, esta se abrió haciendo un chirrido que le dio un poco de escalofríos.

Antes de entrar caminó un poco más y miró donde vio morir a Lily, tocó unos agujeros que estaban en el suelo – marcas de bala – ya no le gustaba como iba esto, ¿a quién había visto que habían asesinado?, Lily estaba bien pero le estaba mintiendo, se decidió a entrar.

Todo estaba oscuro por dentro, sacó una linterna e iluminó todo, casi se puede decir que era como si no hubiera habido jamás una actividad ahí, se sentó y comenzó a analizar.

¿Qué sucedió aquí realmente? – hizo la pregunta a nadie en especial, se iba a levantar pero algo la atrapó desde la espalda - ¿qué? – unos ojos brillantes y enormes la miraban desde atrás - ¡suéltame! – la entidad gruño como un animal y la mordió haciéndole brotar sangre, lo golpeó con la linterna y huyó despavorida pero la criatura extraña a quien no le veía bien su forma, era como si solo fuera una silueta completamente oscura y tenebrosa solo la seguía.

Llegó a la puerta donde antes había entrado completamente asustada y adolorida por la mordida, para su mala suerte la puerta se había trancado - ¡maldita puerta, ábrete! – decía completamente aterrorizada mientras la jalaba con todas sus fuerzas - ¡ábrete ya! – el monstruo estaba más cerca de ella.

Puso toda su fuerza en ello y logró abrirla de un tirón, cayéndose y recuperándose y corriendo hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas, quedando pegada a la pared del otro lado del callejón, respiraba con dificultad y miraba espantada como la mano mutante se retiraba hacia la oscuridad mientras empezaba a arder a causa de la luz – no…no-o les gusta la luz – sacaba un razonamiento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Estaba claro, no debía confiar en nada de lo que dijeran, aquí pasaba algo espantoso y debía buscar ayuda, miró su herida del hombro y la tocó – duele…- ya le ardía, mejor se iba a casa y se curaba antes de que se infectara.

Llegó a su casa y subió a su cuarto a velocidad, pero fue interceptada por su madre – hola mama – dijo algo nerviosa, mientras tapaba su herida con el abrigo – necesito que vengas conmigo, debemos hablar – dijo ella seria, Lotti la siguió.

Se carcomía el cerebro para saber porque la requería su madre de esa forma, normalmente la ignoraba, abrió la puerta del estudio y vio que alguien estaba sentada de espalda a ella, su madre se sentó en la silla frente a esta persona y le indicó que se sentara a lado.

Ella obedeció y lo hizo sorprendiéndose en el acto al descubrir de quien se trataba – te presento a la señorita Vissia, ella estará cuidándote ya que estaré de viaje por asuntos con tu padre y como colapsaste hace una semana, ella estará monitoreándote de que nada malo te suceda – dijo ella como orden más que como un cuidado especial.

Pero…- su madre la miró seria – está bien…- no había forma de discutir cuando hacia esa mirada, dio una mirada de reojo a la persona, esta sonrió, las cosas volvían a ponerse extrañas, ahora sería cuidada por la persona que le había salvado de caer en la discoteca en la noche que supuestamente no paso hace una semana.

* * *

**Siguen añadiéndose incógnitas a la ecuación, Lotti sigue metiéndose en algo que es muy peligroso, ¿qué era esa criatura que la atacó?, ¿Por qué Lily mintió?, ¿qué realmente pasó esa noche?, ¿qué pasará con la nueva cuidadora de Lotti?...**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Sorpresas

**RECUERDOS ABDUCIDOS**

**CAPITULO 03: SORPRESAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Pero…- su madre la miró seria – está bien…- no había forma de discutir cuando hacia esa mirada, dio una mirada de reojo a la persona, esta sonrió, las cosas volvían a ponerse extrañas, ahora sería cuidada por la persona que le había salvado de caer en la discoteca en la noche que supuestamente no paso hace una semana.

* * *

**AHORA**

Así que acostúmbrate Charlotte – dijo levantándose – voy a preparar mis maletas – dijo retirándose, Lottie miró a Vissia – es un gusto conocerte – la rubia se levantó y le dio la mano, por alguna razón enrojeció, ¿qué me pasa?, se preguntaba abochornada – i-igual – contestó ella, Vissia notó la mancha de sangre en su ropa, Lotti se dio cuenta – debo ir a hacer la tarea – se retiró rauda y veloz. La rubia estrechó la mirada – ya veo…- dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente ya su madre había partido de casa sin despedirse de ella – esto es típico…-dijo tratando de no darle importancia pero era inútil, sacó un jugo de la nevera y se sentó a desayunar.

No había visto a la dichosa niñera aún, ahora que lo pensaba no le ponía ni dos años más que ella, era vergonzoso esa situación.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo – ahí y ahí – decía una voz – Vissia… ¿qué haces? – la rubia la miró – es que tu madre me dijo que ellos vendrían a dar mantenimiento a la casa, les indicó que parte ella quería que lo hicieran – Lotti se quedó extrañada, su madre nunca se preocupaba de eso, pero pensó que quizás era por lo de su aparente colapso.

Esta bien – dijo regresando a la cocina, la herida en el hombro le seguía molestando, vio el reloj – ya voy tarde – dijo tomando sus libros y salió por la puerta hacia el transporte.

* * *

En la escuela se encontró con Lily, sintió un poco de miedo pero aparentó estar normal como siempre – Lotti ¿te pusiste al día? – Lotti asintió sudando frío, las dudas y el miedo la invadían, si lo que había pasado hace una semana atrás era verdad, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba en frente de ella?, Lily la miró un poco extrañada de su actitud - ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

Si, solo que ando cansada – Lily la miró como estudiándola a fondo, luego la abrazó – me alegra, no quisiera que nada te pasara – susurro siniestramente en su oído, Lotti sintió un escalofrío de terror – hueles raro, ¿un nuevo perfume? – preguntó Lily – s-si, ya tengo clases, nos vemos – casi huyó, Lily se le quedó viendo mientras se iba y sonrió.

Acababa de sentir demasiado miedo, definitivamente algo estaba mal, la evadiría todo el día para ver si se calmaba.

Extrañamente en casi todas las clases había estado participando, por alguna extraña razón siempre sabia la respuesta, pero lo más raro es que cada vez que respondía Glen la miraba extraño, realmente se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, definitivamente era un día raro, todo se comportaba de manera anormal, es como si estuviera en otro mundo.

* * *

Ya el reloj marcaba las cinco, realmente había sido un día pesado, había conseguido evadir a Lily a la perfección, tomando un atajo por el parque.

Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien estaba al frente, miró e inmediatamente se puso pálida – Lily…- dijo Lotti sin saber si salir corriendo o empezar a gritar – Lotti-chan, no me esperaste, eres cruel – dijo caminando hacia ella, Lotti instintivamente retrocedió, Lily se detuvo y sonrió.

¿Estuviste en la discoteca…no? – dijo riéndose de manera siniestra, casi podía decir que se había deformado - ¿discoteca? ¿De que hablas? – dijo tratando de disimular, Lily se abalanzó sobre ella y sacó unos colmillos enormes – tu olor te delata, te mataré aquí, no debiste ser curiosa – dijo riéndose, ya casi la iba a morder, Lotti luchaba por escapar.

Dio una rodillazo en el estomago de Lily y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero esta se levantó como si nada y empezó a correr como un animal tan rápido que la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

¡Déjame! – dijo luchando – muere…-dijo Lily abriendo la boca mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso.

Un disparo resonó en todo el parque, Lily retrocedió, le habían dado en la cabeza pero empezaba a regenerarse rápidamente, Lotti se levantó y vio que Vissia apuntaba con un arma seria, ella corrió y se puso detrás de ella - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, Lotti asintió.

Lily se volvió a levantar hacia ellos – Lotti, regresa a la mansión, yo voy después – Lotti se quedó un momento pensando - ¡hazlo! – dijo Vissia poniéndose al frente, Lotti obedeció y se fue de ahí, ya cuando iba a lo lejos vio una intensa luz roja - ¿pero qué demonios? – llegó a su casa completamente asustada pero una vez tocó la puerta, un intenso dolor la invadió y todo delante de ella quedó en penumbras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lotti estaba en su cama – me duele la cabeza – miró el reloj – voy tarde…- se levantó pero se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo – duele…- miró el techo y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado - ¡Vissia! – corrió preocupada a buscarla a su cuarto - ¿estas bien…? – abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose una escena muy peculiar.

¿Qué? – quedó estupefacta, Vissia era agarrada del pecho por un chico de cabello blanco – siento… ¡interrumpir! – cerró la puerta de golpe, completamente roja.

Oye Break, ¿Crees que esto fue mal interpretable? – dijo Vissia tranquilamente - ¿qué crees Vincent?, esto pasa porque eres un inútil que no se sabe poner el traje y lo demás – dijo fastidiado Break soltándolo – cállate idiota…

* * *

**Jajajajajajaja Se revela la identidad de Vissia, Vincent vestido de mujer, ¿Por qué lo esta haciendo?, ¿qué pasó con Lily?, ¿qué hace Break aquí?, tantas interrogantes XDDD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
